The disclosure relates to a brake system control unit for a vehicle having a hydraulic vehicle brake and having an electromechanical brake device which comprises at least one electric brake motor.
DE 10 2014 204 287 A1 describes a brake system control unit for a vehicle which is equipped with a hydraulic vehicle brake and an electromechanical parking brake with two electric brake motors on the wheels of the rear axle. The brake system can be actuated by means of the control unit in such a way that in a normal operating mode the electric brake motors can be actuated automatically, for example to carry out a parking process. In contrast, in a safety operating mode activation of the electric brake motors is prevented. The safety operating mode is set during the normal driving mode in order to prevent the parking brake from being activated inadvertently during travel.